


Confection Affection

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Love Hotel Reservation [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: There may be donuts and other sweets as complimentary amenities in this particular room suite, but there was a far better (and tastier) treat that Stahl had his eye--and mouth--on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Being able to enjoy the beauty and preciousness that is Stahl with FE Heroes is just bliss~ Also, I like to consider this one-shot to be a sequel to my other Stahl lewd-shot “Just A Taste”~! I hope you enjoy!

In a room where donuts and sex toys were being offered as amenities, it was a bit of a double-take to realize that the former by far had the strangest placement.

Though, for your lover, it was an amenity that he was most fond of, a literal food of comfort as the two of you were traveling across Ylisse to make a special delivery on behalf of the Shepherds. As always, you--simply so unable to resist--had been teasing your lover all day, whether it was complaining about having to wear your armor while trekking through the warm spring heat, alieving yourself by drinking some water from your drinking pouch while allowing a trail to stream down your chin, or merely licking your lips clean while you savored your meal.

Unsurprisingly, Stahl was most stricken by the latter, finding himself choking on his meal--which was _rare_ for him--or finding his armor far too constricting to wear.

At the very least, it wasn't as bad as that time when you seduced and teased him at the canteen just moments before he was called to battle. However, the insatiable desire was much the same, an intense feeling that--thankfully--was not delayed by Risen horde, but merely paying the hotel owner the required fee to rent a room for a few hours. By the likes of Vaike and Virion, Stahl was made aware of certain hotels, while were rented by the hour rather than the night, a space where lovers could be at their most lascivious with the additional thrills of themes and provided variety.

By now, with a long afternoon of journeying still ahead, Stahl didn't want to risk being teased any further and simply wanted the first available room. Though, ever subject to your whims, you took your time while selecting a theme. Being also aware of these hotels, you thought it was only right to have a worthwhile experience during your stay--while also denying your lover his pleasure just a bit longer.

Though, not to be too cruel, the theme you selected was absolutely perfect for his preferences.

Sweetness all around.

Shades of pale yellow and pink complimented the light brown wooden furnishings of the room, shown by the color of the walls and decor. Though, the innocent appeal was contrasted, again due to the amenities of both sex toys and a tray of sweets being present, with even dessert-shaped pillows on the bed as well.

Needless to say, you were amused while Stahl was flustered.

Though, he wasn't left too taken aback for long by how he quickly cleared the bed of the pillows, his armor clanking against the floor as he removed it with haste. No frills, no appetizer--he was ready to feast on the main course, made clear by him yanking you towards him by the wrist as his lips captured yours as you were in the midst of undressing.

Without doubt, Stahl would partake in the sweets provided later, but for now his mouth was already--and happily--preoccupied with the treat that now hovered above his head.

As his hands remained firmly planted on your ass, Stahl eagerly buried his face against your core, his tongue flicking around in hungry, noisy strokes. To finally have your taste on his lips once more all as you squirmed above him left his cock stiff and hard, remaining rigid as you engulfed his length as much as you could, with your hands stroking over what you could not fit in along with his balls and inner thighs.

For as haughty and prideful as you were earlier in your teasing, to reduce you to such a whimpering state as you were left just as needy for his cock offered him a pleasure that nothing else could. Being able to please you was enough to push him to the edge of spilling right into your mouth--but, for now, he remained in blissful conflict, caught between making this lascivious moment with you last, or appeasing the ravenous hunger for you that had been toying with him all day.

Regardless, even if and when you came against his mouth with a hard shudder, he would be happy to lap up every little trace of your release, all the while asking if he may feast from you again, preferably with you sitting right on his face. You wouldn't even have to worry about his pleasure--for that moment at least. Once he was through with enjoying his meal, he would have you ride his cock, helping you bounce on his lap by the guidance of his hands on your hips, his muscular arms wrapped securely around your body to keep you close so his mouth could savor the taste and feel of your lips and nipples.

Though he always thought of himself to be the most average of the Shepherds, what he would be willing to attest to would be his endurance and stamina, whether by battle, an eating contest, or--in this case--these hours reserved just between the two of you.

What was for certain at least was that he would be devoting a good portion--if not the majority--of this reserved time to simply indulging in your taste and catering to your pleasure.

Of all people, he knew best that there were some sweets that were meant to be savored.


End file.
